spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Neogenic Recombinator
The Neogenic Recombinator is a device that is used to manipulate and control the genetic structure of living beings. History The Neogenic Recombinator was created by Dr. Farley Stillwell and Dr. Curt Connors at Empire State University. The Neogenic Recombinator was created to use genetic manipulation to to improve the human condition. An example of this is that the Neogenic Recombinator could be used to eliminate birth defects. When Peter Parker was still in high school he attended a demonstraton of the Neogenic Recombinator which was being conducted by Farley Stillwell. During the demonstration a spider was caught in the path of the Recombinator's radioactive beam. The spider then became radioactive itself and bit Peter's hand. This caused Peter to have hallucinations and he eventually discovered that the spider that bit him was caught in the Recombinator's beam and it gave him spider like powers. Some time later Curt Connors (in an attempt to regrow his lost arm) injected himself with lizard DNA and exposed himself to the beam from the Neogenic Recombinator. This caused Curt's arm to regrow. However, the Neogenic Recombinator also caused the lizard DNA to morph Curt Connors into a humanoid Lizard. As the Lizard, Connors kidnapped an engineer who he forced to build another Neogenic Recombinator (because the Lizard's hands were to big to build it correctly). The Lizard planed to hook the Neogenic Recombinator to electrical wires in the sewers that run all over New York. The Lizard planned to then activate the Recombinator and the energy from the Recombinator's radiation would travel through the wires and go into the homes and businesses of New York City turning everyone into lizard creatures. Lizard was stopped by Spider-Man and in the process used the Neogenic Recombinator to transform the Lizard back into a human. When J. Jonah Jameson became determined to finally end Spider-Man he contacted Farley Stillwell nd paid him to use the Neogenic Recombinator to transform Mac Gargan into a strong being with scorpion DNA. When Gargan discovered that the energy he was being exposed to was radiation he became scared that it would kill him. However, Stillwell told Gargan that it would not harm him because of his limited intelligence. Once the process was completed the Neogenic Recombinator gave Gargan enhanced strength. Gargan then became the Scorpion and began to hunt down Spider-Man. Eventually the Toomes Foundation held a contest to see what school could come up with the best Neogenics project. Connors then told his class that whoever won the contest would also become his research assistant. Michael Morbius then broke into Peter Parker's locker and discivered a vile of neogenic blood. Morbius believed that this was Peter's Neogenic project. However, the blood sample was really Peter Parker's irradiated spider blood and he was looking for a cure for his furthering mutation. Morbius then stole the blood and took it to his secret laboratory and exposed it to the beam from the Neogenic Recombinator to break down it's components and discover how Peter created it. At that moment a vampire bat flew into the path of the Recombinator's beam and drank Peter's blood. A combination of Peter's radioactive blood and the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator made the vampire bat radioactive. As Morbius attempted to shoo the bat away it bit him on the hand and the radiation turned Morbius into a vampire. As a vampire, Morbius had to feed on human blood to survive. Morbius himself did not like harming people and though the taste of blood was repulsive. Desperate to cure himself Morbius set up a laboratory in a clock tower and began to build his own Neogenic Recombinator in order to reverse his mutation. When Spider-Man found Morbius he confronted Morbius in the clock tower. As they fought Spider-Man pushed Morbius into the Neogenic Recombinator and it broke. Morbius then revealed to Spider-Man that he was going to use the Recombinator to cure himself of being a vampire. The Punisher attacked and Morbius was able to get away. Morbius later stole the Neogenic Recombinator from Empire State University. Morbius intended to use the Recombinator to turn everyone in New York City into vampires. However, when Morbius stole the Recombinator he fought Spider-Man. Morbius was able to get away with the Neogenic Recombinator. However, Spider-Man was able to remove a CBU chip from the Recombinator which would prevent it from working. Spider-Man and Blade then tracked Morbius to EXG Electronics where Morbius was looking for a CBU chip to power the Recombinator. Despite Spider-Man and Blade's best efforts Morbius was able to get away with the CBU chip and power the Neogenic Recombinator. Morbius then abducted Felicia Hardy and intended to use the Neogenic Recombinator to turn her into a vampire. However, Felicia was able to talk Morbius out of it. When Spider-Man and Blade arrived they accidentally turned on the Neogenic Recombinator and it's radioactive beam wwas about to hit Felicia and turn her into a vampire. However, Morbius shielded Felicia and the Neogenic Recombinator turned him into a giant bat creature. People given powers by the Neogenic Recombinator *Spider-Man *Lizard *Scorpion *Michael Morbius *Various humans turned into vampires Gallery 68978968987.png|The spider that bit Peter Parker in the beam of the Neogenic Recombinator 6897898987.png|Curt Connors using the Neogenic Recombinator to regrow his arm 5769879879879.png|Spider-Man taking the Neogenic Recombinator from the Lizard 6786898797689.png|Farley Stillwell using the Neogenic Recombinator to turn Mac Gargan into the Scorpion 679789790.PNG|A vampire bat getting in the path of the Neogenic Recombinator's beam 689789789768.png|Morbius working on the Neogenic Recombinator to cure himself of being a vampire Trivia *The Neogenic Recombinator was original to Sider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS) Category:Technology (Spider-Man: TAS)